The Kitchen (XSHL)
The Kitchen is the second chapter in XSHL(Xavier School for Higher Learning). Plot The next day I awoke to yelling, I sprung up and drowsily looked out the window. Yawning and using my hand to cover up my mouth I grabbed my glasses from the bedside table beside me. I saw a long surfer styled haired, blonde kid grabbing at his arm, there was a hole in a concrete wall that looked out of place on a lush green field. A short, gruff looking hairy man in a singlet was standing next to the aching boy in disappointment. "Get up Guthrie", I heard the short man yelling. The short man looked up at the window and straight into my eyes, I was caught off guard and ducked under the window. I creeped to the door and reached the handle, I opened the door and stood up properly, closing the door I turned around and saw a handsome, brown haired man brushing his teeth with no shirt and a towel over his shoulder, he had a well thinly chiseled jawline with a stubble. He walked over to me and took the toothbrush from his mouth. "Hi, you musht ble ttha nuwbie, i'hm Bohbby", he spattered toothpaste everywhere whilst shaking my hand with a firm grip "Slorry", he exclaimed before running down the hall to the male bathrooms. I awkwardly turned and walked to the top of the stairs. Straight ahead of me I could see a double glass door leading outside, to the left the kitchen and the right had two corridors leading to probably to Xavier's office and the class rooms. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen there were two...men in there sitting at the table watching the TV perched up against the wall, one of them were covered in blue fur with glasses, a button up shirt and slacks, okay this is getting weird ,the other in a tight black shirt with track-pants and combed back black hair, and i'm pretty sure he is just pure muscle. "Hello", the muscular one had a thick Russian accent, "So yur Illyana's roommate", I gulped under pressure, he's quite intimidating, "I think you'll become good friends". I raced passed them and then realized I didn't know where the food or bowls were placed, I slowly turned and raised my shoulders. "Uh, where are the bowls and cereal?", the furry one with the cat-like features looked amused, he just said "In the cupboard to the right for the cereal, beside that; bowls and the spoons are in the drawer under the sink", I got my cereal and sat next to them. While into my cereal and chill sesh the small hairy man came through the door with the blonde kid, who was now holding his leg and arm. The small man came over and said, "Hank can ya' see to 'im?", the cat-man left his bowl on the table, got up and went with the kid down the corridors. The small man walked into the kitchen and playfully slapped the big guy in the face while walking past, "Hey tin-man", he said to him. Tin-man. What? He walked over to the fridge and got a beer. It was pretty early to start drinking I thought. "So what can you do?", the small one said. "Walk through walls and stuff", I replied. "And stuff", he mockingly said, "So ya' could be a thief". "Could be, but i'm not", I was a little annoyed he said that. "Yeah, we'll see, tomorrow I've got you for power training", he grinned What?! I just got here! I thought to myself, I know I was definitely surprised about that.